Only Place I Call Home
by deceivinghearts
Summary: Clare and Eli are trapped in a life of drugs, sex and lies. Does that worry them? Of course not.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have so many ideas running through my head that I had to start another multi-chapter story. Here it is, Only Place I Call Home chapter one!

**Warning:** Explicit content.

* * *

"…And cosecant is the reciprocal of sine, as is secant to cosine and cotangent to tangent. So looking at this graph, is this trigonometric function a reciprocal and which function is shown?"

"Uh, yes and I think its cosecant."

"Yes! I don't understand how you struggle with this, Trigonometry is super easy," Clare teased, walking out of his room. Eli looked up from the textbook and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his sophomore friend was helping him with his junior work. Then again, she is in almost all of his classes. She walked back in with a can of Dr. Pepper, which she and Eli split.

"It's only easy because you're great at everything you do, Edwards. I think I'll stick to my one true passion— writing."

"Okay, whatever you say Elijah." Clare put the now empty can on the night table and fell back, landing on his bed. He put his homework on the floor and copied her actions, staring at her. He was glad their parents didn't mind that they would sleep over at each other's houses, knowing that they're incredibly close.

"Can we do it now?" Eli asked, knowing his parents wouldn't be home for another three hours, although it was already eight at night.

"Sure, I think you earned it." He leaned over Clare and reached into his night table, pulling out a brown paper bag. He poured out the contents, revealing a purple lighter and a small bag of marijuana, along with a pack of papers. He began the process him and Clare had been used to for the past year. He threw his trash back into the brown paper bag and into the garbage can on the other side of the room. They went out to his back porch and sat down on the swing. Eli placed one end of the joint in his mouth, lighting the other end. He inhaled smoothly, taking in a reasonable amount of smoke and holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. He sighed in relief and took two more pulls then passed it to Clare. She raised it to her pink lips, closed her eyes and inhaled a larger amount of the smoke than Eli had, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Had a long day at school?" She exhaled.

"Yeah," she took two more like Eli had and passed it back, "just the usual rumors. People are getting much more creative."

"Enlighten me," Eli chuckled, exhaling his second pull.

"People think Alli hooked up with Drew in the girl's bathroom during first period. She was really upset."

"I thought she didn't care about that kind of attention. Anyway, what's creative abo-"

"They said she played with herself while he screwed her doggy style with one leg up as Drew shoved his cock in her vagina and a dildo in her anus… at the same time." He passed her the joint and she inhaled, waiting for his reply.

"…Wow. Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah but it sounds kind of fun if you think about it. The position itself, I mean." She finished off the joint, putting it out and throwing it between the wooden planks that formed the porch floor. He nodded in agreement.

"We still have two hours before my parents get home." He noted. Clare smirked and ran upstairs as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering she was tripping with every other step she took. Eli processed everything a few seconds later and got up, stumbling up the steps in his house. He ran into his room and shut the door, locking it just in case. He turned around to see Clare holding her lavender dress, covering her body. "You act as though we haven't done this before, Clare." She looked up and pretended to ponder over what he just said.

"Yeah, you're right." She giggled and threw her dress on the floor in front of him. Eli watched as she walked around to the other side on his bed, swaying her hips. She got on the bed and crawled in his direction, laying down and raising her legs while resting on her elbows. Her cleavage was practically bursting out of her lacy black bra, due to the position she was in and the fact that it was strapless. He felt his cock twitch in his tight black jeans, and he knew he couldn't resist much longer.

He pulled off his Dead Hand shirt, dropping it on top of Clare's dress. She crawled to the edge of the bed and got on her knees, using her finger to call Eli over. He walked up to her and instantly placed his hands on her waist, kissing her intensely. Clare cupped her hands behind his neck and felt Eli's hands roaming her back, travelling up to the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. Due to their close proximity, it stayed on her and Eli's hands travelled back down, holding her thighs. She broke away from the kiss and started kissing around his chest, sucking and blowing on his nipples. She smirked against his stomach as his moans echoed in the room. She went lower and sucked on his hip bones, leaving a hickey on each one. Her bra had fallen off in the process, but Eli still couldn't get a glimpse of her chest because she was hunched over, unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled down the zipper and quickly slid up his body, pressing her chest to his. He felt her erect nipples rub against him as she initiated another heated kiss between them. Eli stepped out of his jeans, only struggling slightly at the tightness of them. He cupped her butt and pressed his lower half into her gently, resulting in them moaning into each other's mouths. This time, Eli had broken the kiss so he could lay her down.

He crawled on top of her and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently on it. The quick rise and fall of her chest told him that she was enjoying the way his tongue swirled around her nipple as his other hand pinched and twisted her neglected breast. Her short breaths continued as his lips ghosted down her body along with his hands. One finger hooked onto her matching black thong and he pulled it off, seeing how wet she was. Smirking, he rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb and watched her juices drip out of her hole.

"Eli, don't tease me," she whimpered. He decided she'd had enough of his torture and removed his hand. He ordered her to turn over and get on all fours and as he shuffled around in his night table for a condom, Clare stopped him. "Birth control, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He got off the bed and stood behind her, holding up one of her legs while lining up his throbbing member with her soaked center. The tip of his cock was resting on her core and they once again moaned together as he pushed in slowly, and then pulled out at the same pace.

"Faster," she whimpered, and Eli complied. He thrust in and out quickly and hit a spot deep inside Clare, making her scream, "Oh God, right there Eli!"

Right there, in the midst of screwing Clare's brains out, Eli had decided he loved this position. If it could get her to scream this loud and him to go this deep into her, then they were definitely doing this more often. To make matters worse, as if screwing her wasn't enough for him to get off on; he almost came on the spot when she started using one of her hands to rub herself. He contained himself, wanting to last for her and was thankful when her walls started clenching around his cock. Clare's orgasm ripped through her as her whole body shook viciously and she fell onto the bed while Eli almost collapsed on the floor, but instead fell on top on Clare, landing on his forearms to prevent crushing her. After catching their breaths, Eli pulled out and lay beside her on his back. Clare was the first one to speak.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Eli finished. "It sobered me up for sure. We have to do that more often."

"Definitely, but right now we have," she looked at the clock on his table, "a half hour before your parents come home. Plus, we have to wake up early for school tomorrow. I guess we can shower together… to save time and water, of course."

"I know you just want to keep me naked for as long as possible, so I'll ignore your reason and turn the shower on." Clare stuck her tongue out at him and followed him into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A│N: New week, new chapter! I don't have much to say except thanks for giving this story a chance and if you're ever confused about something just mention it in a review, message me on here, or tweet me (link on my profile). Enjoy!

**Warning:** Explicit content. (I think almost every chapter will have explicit content.)

* * *

Eli and Clare strolled across the parking lot toward Degrassi, a place he had personally grown to love. Sure, there was a new scandal every day that sometimes got Eli caught between a rock and a hard place. However, everyone had the same state of mind and from his experience, most of the student body agreed on one thing: they wanted to party.

He watched Clare skip ahead a few paces to greet Alli, instantly sparking a conversation. There was no need to eavesdrop on their conversation, which was probably due to the fact that he already knew what they were discussing. He caught up to Clare anyway, who was reassuring Alli that everyone was most likely over yesterday's rumor about her.

"Seriously Alli, you of all people should know how things go here: start rumor, manipulate rumor, spread rumor, overhear new rumor."

"I know, but you know that's not always the case," Alli stated, "remember last year with-"

"Please don't remind me," Clare groaned, "besides, that rumor about you could've been worse. The position wasn't too bad either." Eli smirked knowingly, seeing her wink at Alli.

"You and Eli tried it out? Wow, big surprise there!" Alli joked.

"You and Dave should try it!" Clare exclaimed, and he took this time to excuse himself from the conversation, spotting Adam on the steps.

"Dude, guess what?" Adam exclaimed.

"You know I hate guessing."

"Okay, so you know Bianca right? That was a stupid question, of course you do. Anyway, she's having another huge party tonight and personally invited me." Adam grinned widely, and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Here's your chance man, don't screw it up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a rude awakening from a much needed nap in History by Mr. Perino, Eli walked out the front doors refreshed. He walked to the parking lot to see Clare leaning on his car talking to Adam. She looked around for him and he was fairly close to them when their eyes finally locked, catching the end of her and Adam's conversation.

"Don't worry; you'll get her for sure tonight."

"Thanks Clare. Are you sure you're up for what we talked about earlier?"

"Definitely, but I doubt you'll need us."

"Hopefully, but you know I'm more comfortable around you guys then strangers," They said their goodbyes and Adam walked off, waving at Eli, "see you guys tonight!"

"What was that about?" Eli questioned.

"Nothing, just the usual," he nodded knowingly, "ready to go?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They pulled up to Bianca DeSousa's house around ten, knowing the party was in full swing. Eli stepped out and went around to the passenger side to open the door for Clare. She stepped out, wearing semi-tight ripped denim short shorts with a light blue button up that belonged to Eli, paired with her favorite navy blue low top converse. She leaned forward slightly when getting up and due to the fact she left three buttons undone, Eli got a peak of her lacy red bra. For such a simple outfit, Clare looked unbelievably sexy.

The moment they stepped into the dimly lit house, people shouted their names. A few guys pulled Clare away from him and she smirked and waved. Eli continued to walk through the crowd of wasted teens, high fiving a few guests. He heard chanting and turned around to see Clare at one of many makeshift bars in the living room taking shots. He made it to the kitchen and saw Alli and Dave holding red plastic cups.

"Man, you showed up just in time to see Adam work his magic on Bianca," Dave nodded his head behind Eli, "she's been all over him since he got here." Eli mixed cranberry and vodka in a cup, chugged it as quickly as he could, created the same mixture and turned around. Adam had one hand on Bianca's waist and the other next to her head on the wall as she giggled madly, locking her hands behind his neck. She whispered something in his ear and Adam nodded as he moved to the side, giving Bianca room to walk away. He went to the same bar Clare was at and hugged her before making his way over to the kitchen.

"Nice job machismo," Eli praised.

"Thanks," Adam shrugged, "do you guys have anything interesting on you tonight?"

"The little minx over there does," he pointed to a dancing girl, who was pulled into a heated kiss the second they turned their heads by none other than Owen Milligan. He watched as Owen's hands moved under the girl's shirt, lifting it slightly. She pulled away and playfully smacked his hands away, winking before skipping over to Eli.

"Hey handsome, I noticed you watching me from the corner of my eye," she said seductively while sliding her hand down his chest. She giggled before turning to Adam. "Hey there sweet cheeks, you up for some fun tonight?" Adam rolled his eyes at the southern accent she had used and chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you how hilarious you are? Anyway, Eli here tells me you have something to livenup this party."

"Indeed I do! You mind getting it for me handsome?" She smirked at Eli. He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her fiercely, reaching his hand up the back of her shirt and unclasping her bra with one hand while using the other to reach into her cleavage, pulling out two small clear bags. He pinched one of her nipples slightly and she moaned into his mouth. He fixed her bra and broke away from the kiss, removing his hands. "You've always been a tease, Eli."

"You should be the last one talking Clare," he paused, "or do you not remember last night in the shower?"

"As much as I would love to hear about your sex life, I would rather have my own… which you guys are holding up right now."

"Calm down Adam, she got Ecstasy," Eli assured him, holding up the two bags that held three pills each, "enough for all of us."

"Good, by the way it turns out I will need you guys tonight," Clare nodded as Eli handed him two of the pills, sending Adam on his way. Eli gave one to Alli, Dave and Clare, who swallowed them with ease. Clare skipped off again, finding Owen and backing him into the nearest wall before attacking him with her lips. Eli floated through the crowd for a while and waited for the pill's effects to overcome him, but was pulled into a nearly empty hallway. It took him a few seconds to register the pair of lips on his, only able to see the person's straight dark hair. The person's lips moved over to his ear to lick his cartilage, and Eli immediately knew who the person was.

"We need to figure out a new way to say hello," Eli chuckled, "don't you think Owen will mind you being over here with me?"

"The only thing on his mind right now is how amazing Clare's mouth would feel if it were on his cock," Anya joked, "but we both know that will never happen."

"Just like we know that we're not doing this tonight. I have some… _business_ to attend to. Maybe next week, Anya." She sighed and nodded, walking off to find another person to hook up with. Adam approached him, asking him to get Clare and meet him back upstairs. He looked over to where Owen and Clare were still going at it a few feet away and smirked, knowing Owen was about to be very disappointed.

"Clare!" Eli called. She looked around trying to find the source of interruption. She finally saw him and pointed upstairs with a questioning look. He nodded and they met by the stairs before heading up. "Well, someone was having fun with Owen."

"You know how that goes, Eli. I don't know why you keep turning Anya down anyway, she's absolutely gorgeous," Clare smirked, "and willing."

"I told her I'll consider her offer if it still stands for next week."

"You know it will." As they approached the door, Eli turned to her.

"Yeah I know…" Clare giggled and Eli pressed her against the door, placing both hands on either side of her head. She looked up at him innocently, biting her lower lip as her hands made their way to his chest. He noticed her sapphire eyes had darkened with lust and he knew his close proximity had bought out the pill's full effects for her. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. One of her hand moved up to cup his cheek and she slid her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He complied and the kiss became heated as their tongues danced. He pulled away after a few minutes and they panted against each other's lips. Eli used one of the hands he had resting on the door to knock swiftly. He pulled Clare off the door mere seconds before it swung open to reveal a half-naked and completely wasted Bianca.

"Come on in! The party's just getting started up here!" They entered the fairly large room for the millionth time seeing Adam sprawled out on her king sized bed with only his pants on. Bianca closed the door and locked it, running back to Adam and straddling him. Eli pushed Clare against the door once again, this time kissing her viciously. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and she shrugged it off. He glanced at her chest, finally seeing the entire lace bra she had been teasing him with all night. Her hands travelled into his shirt and she dragged her nails down his chest. Eli grabbed her thighs and carried her to the space Bianca and Adam had left for them. As soon as Clare had lied down, Bianca crawled off Adam and got on top of Clare. The guys watched as Bianca kissed down Clare's neck and into the valley of her chest. Eli kicked off his shoes while pulling off his shirt and got behind Bianca carefully. He unclasped her peach bra and watched it fall down her arms, seeing Clare attack her breasts immediately. Eli pulled Bianca up to continue what Clare had started.

"I haven't forgotten about you Adam," Clare smirked. She kicked off her converse before approaching Adam and removed his jeans, noticing his stiff cock pointing north. Using her teeth, she pulled his striped boxers off and threw them across the room. She sat between his legs as her tiny hand wrapped around his shaft and she pumped it up and down slowly, torturing her best friend. Her face was inching towards his lower half and she stuck out her tongue, flicking it over the tip of his cock. She glanced at his face and saw his jaw drop. He felt his member get warmer and moaned loudly as Clare engulfed him in her mouth, sucking hard. She bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around, causing Adam to begin grabbing onto the sheets. She removed her mouth and giggled, moving over to Eli and Bianca who were kissing and groping one another.

Bianca felt lips ghosting up her back and broke her kiss with Eli, turning around only to see Clare. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Clare made the first move, grabbing the back of Bianca's neck and kissing her roughly. Bianca laid Clare back on the bed and Adam got behind them this time, removing Clare's shorts. Eli looked down at her lower half and saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. He watched as her and Bianca tongues wrestled sloppily and Clare flipped them over, breaking the kiss and straddling Bianca's stomach. Clare rubbed herself against Bianca's stomach, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Eli straddled Bianca's waist directly behind Clare and removed her bra swiftly, cupping her breast. He played with her nipple gently as his other hand was sprawled out on her ribcage. It travelled lower and Clare felt his fingers getting extremely close to her pulsing center. She stopped him and got off of Bianca, kissing Eli who was still straddling Bianca. Eli pushed Clare back and lowered himself between her legs, swirling his tongue around her belly button piercing. Before she could process what was happening, his lips were attached to her clit sucking gently. He licked between her folds and listened to her whimpers. She tangled her hair in Eli's hair and pulled him up to her face for a kiss. Clare raised her hips and felt his hard cock poke her through his boxers and they gasped simultaneously. Eli used his free hand to push into Clare with two fingers, hearing her cry out pleasurably in his mouth. He continued thrusting for about five more seconds before pulling out and hearing her groan from the loss. He looked over at Adam and saw his face buried between Bianca's legs, plunging his tongue in and out of her.

Adam felt Bianca's walls tightening around his tongue and he pulled out, not wanting her to finish just yet. She groaned like Clare had not too long ago and got off the bed, searching in her dresser for something. Eli took this time to get up and slide off his boxers. Bianca returned with two condoms, tossing one to Clare. The girls smirked at each other and looked at Eli and Adam.

"Lay down," they ordered at the same time. The guys complied, lying down immediately. Bianca and Clare ripped the condom wrappers open with their teeth, rolling them onto the stiff members in front of them.

"I thought you were on birth control?" Eli asked.

"I forgot to take my pill today." She shrugged before positioning herself over his member, using his shoulders for support. She glanced at Bianca to see her in the same position and they lowered themselves onto the condom clad cocks. They leaned forward slightly and began circling their hips with each thrust, making the guys moan back to back. Eli and Adam rubbed the girls' clits, trying to make them cum faster. Clare threw her head back as her walls began clenching and Bianca followed; they rode out their orgasms until the guys finished soon after. The girls collapsed on top of them, breathing heavily.

"What time is it?" Eli asked.

"Uh… almost four in the morning," Bianca answered, "We should go see what's happening downstairs." She lifted herself, sighing from the loss of Adam inside her, and dressed herself. Adam disposed of the condom in her small garbage can, dressing himself as well and they exited the room. Eli rolled him and Clare over, kissing her gently.

"I guess we should go with them," Eli sighed, pulling out of Clare. Clare started getting up and Eli pushed her back down, saying he wanted to dress her. He tossed the condom in the trash and rushed to get dressed, grabbing Clare's clothes in the process. She stood up and he put on her bra, clasping it and running his hands down to cup her perfect bottom. He got her shorts and kneeled down so she could step into them. As he pulled them up, he stretched his neck and squeezed his head between her legs, teasing her by licking her center. He buttoned them and looked her in the eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't wear one of your sexy thongs tonight."

"I wanted you to be able to do this," she grabbed his index finger, moving it between her legs into the leg of her shorts and into her slightly wet center, "all night long." She removed his finger and put it in her mouth, sucking it clean. Grabbing her converse, she headed out the room door and toward the stairs as Eli stood there dumbfounded.

"This girl is just full of surprises," he mumbled and ran to catch up with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A│N: Sorry that I've dropped off the face of the Earth, I've just been too busy to write. At the end of this chapter you'll find a very lame explanation as to why I disappeared. Anyway, I forgot to mention that Adam is not an FTM in this story. I know sometimes people don't like it when Adam isn't an FTM in stories, but it made that last chapter easier for me to write. Are stories with explicit sexual content actually being removed?

**Warning:** This chapter is extremely crappy.

* * *

Clare groaned as the sunlight beamed through her sheer lavender curtains. She rolled over and saw Eli smirking lazily. Her mother trusted Eli to bring her home safely, although Clare was pretty sure her mom was already asleep when they came in.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, pretty boy." Clare chuckled. "What time is it?"

"6:30 in the morning. We got two whole hours of sleep," Eli replied, going into Clare's private bathroom and turning on the shower.

"I think that's a new record. By the way, thanks for offering me the bathroom first," Clare quipped. Eli smiled and shut the door. She left the room, seeing her mother and waving when she saw her leaving for work. Clare opted for the bathroom a few doors down the hall. When she finished her morning routine, she returned to her room. She knocked on her room door checking if Eli was decent and he called her in. Walking in, she wasn't the least bit surprised that Eli was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Well, would you look at that? We're both only wearing a towel."

"Yep," Clare winked, closing the door and locking it. She dropped her towel and sauntered over to her dresser, bending over and reaching in the bottom drawer to pull out a lacy yellow bra with a matching thong. She ignored Eli's lust filled gaze and began looking for an outfit to wear. Suddenly, Eli was behind her, grabbing the articles of clothing from her hands and throwing it on her bed. She turned around and Eli planted kisses around her chest. He grabbed her thighs, hoisting her onto her dresser and removed his towel, exposing his rock hard member. Clare smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli waited for Clare to be dismissed from her first class. She turned around as the teacher finished assigning homework and waved. Eli smirked and as Clare walked out, she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Eli asked, feigning injury.

"You almost made us late!"

"There's no need to pretend you care about school, your mom isn't around." Clare pouted playfully at his words and Eli chuckled deeply. They walked into English and greeted Adam. Ms. Dawes, their English teacher, began lecturing the class and Adam could tell that Eli had checked out. Crumbling a piece of paper, he threw it at Eli's head while the teacher's back was turned to them. Eli jumped, scowling at Adam.

"Thanks for helping me out last night," Adam whispered.

"No problem man. Have you talked to Bianca yet?"

"No, I have class with her next period."

"Good luck," Eli responded, watching Ms. Dawes pass back their latest assignment. Eli looked over Clare's shoulder at her grade and frowned.

"Wow, you got an A, how surprising." Clare heard Eli quip from behind her. It still surprised Eli how well Clare did in school; she parties harder than all of their friends. She turned around and stuck her tongue out, glancing at Eli's grade.

"Wow, you got a C, how surprising." she began, followed by her scrunching her eyebrows together. "Wait, that really is surprising. What happened?"

"You know I'm not good with summarizing things." He answered, and Clare nodded in agreement. He was wordy at times and as he looked over his assignment, he realized that he practically rewrote "Catcher in the Rye" in three single-spaced pages while Clare had kept it short and sweet, summarizing it in less than two. The bell rang and every student rushed out of the classroom, leaving Clare and Eli behind. They packed their belongings slowly and fell into light conversation until Clare heard fast clicking coming from down the hall. She rolled her eyes and chuckled as Eli's face twisted in annoyance.

"In here, Alli!" The clicking sped up and Alli's head peaked into the doorway. Eli loved her like a sister, but those shoes would be the death of him.

"Clare, please tell me you've heard the latest rumor," her breathing was ragged and Clare was actually worried for a second.

"No, please enlighten me," Clare smirked.

"It's about you."

* * *

A│N: I just finished my junior year and I had to study for my regents (and if you don't know what those are, they're final exams). I've also been really busy with college stuff, summer plans, etc. When I wasn't busy, I suffered from writer's block. I was planning on finishing this last week, but then my boyfriend and I broke up and I kind of lost my will to write. For those of you reading my other story, "Tales of a Broken Heart", I'm not sure when I'll update it. I just can't seem to focus on writing the next chapter. Sorry for this really crappy update, I just felt like it had been too long.


End file.
